No Ones Here To Sleep
by misslovely1210
Summary: In life people end up going their own ways, sometimes its for a good thing; other times...not so good. My family ended up moving, how ever some stayed behind to keep an eye on Beacon hills. I never got to say goodbye to the boy that I had fallen in love with. So now I am back 12 years later and a lot deadlier. Derek Hale/OC
1. Chapter 1

_"You need to go there, they need your help." I heard Chris speak into the phone._

_"I don't baby sit kids Chris, you know this." I replied as I paced around my room._

_There was a slight pause on the phone and I wondered if he had hung up, but I didn't speak._

_"Derek is alive, he survived the fire and from what I was told he was kidnapped. I have a feeling I know who did it." Chris spoke._

_Sighing I plopped down on my couch and sighed into the phone._

_"So you want me to go on a hunting trip?" I asked._

_"No, I want you to make sure the people and the wolves that protected my daughter and risked their lives for her are safe." He spoke more urgent this time._

_I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees._

_"They didn't protect her well enough because she is dead." I soon felt the regret from saying that, it was wrong._

_"Go there now, stay in my old apartment."_

_I heard the click from him hanging up and I soon placed my phone on to the table in front of me, he may not have thought it as a hunting trip; but the fact that I had to help keep them safe and find Derek was indeed a hunting trip to me. Now I just had to get to Beacon hills in the next day or he would find me and kick my ass._


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the empty apartment, it was a three bedroom. two bathroom. It had a decent size living room along with a work room that had been left untouched, Chris made sure to leave as much information for me that he possibly could. I didn't mind but I didn't really need it, how ever he did send me a message to read it.

Walking farther into the apartment, past the kitchen that was spotless yet had supplies then past the living room that had stuff draped over the couches. I stopped at one door and just stared at it, there were nice big letters on the front of it that read.

**Allison's Room, Enter if you dare.**

I felt a twinge of pain as I stared at her door, it was so surreal that she was gone and at the same time; I didn't really know how to feel. Ever since my family had moved I was taught not to grieve and not to feel the pain I normally would, So in a way, I was numb to life.

Once my things were unpacked and I was finally settled into the apartment, I went through the files to learn about every one and everything; I found out the new code._Help those who need to be helped_ and that we don't kill the wolves anymore, at least not in Beacon Hills. Groaning, I ran my hand through my black locks and then continued to read.

**Scott McCall-Werewolf-Alpha  
Lydia Martin- Banshee  
Stiles Stilinski- Human, Scott's best friend.  
Kira Yukimura- Kitsune.  
Malia Tate- Were coyote- New to being a human.**

Nodding my head I placed the files down without needing to read everything about them, there was no need because I had to get to know them regardless. I would rather know a person by meeting them instead of files, standing I grabbed my car keys and made my way to the front door but stopped. I stood with my right side in front of a door, it was slightly cracked open and had no light coming in from the outside. Slowly I pulled the gun from its holster and crept closer to the door, my gun against the door I slowly shoved it open.

It was _his_ old room, Gerard. My eyes scanned the room, a desk filled with papers, the windows covered in dark shades. A wheel chair in the far corner along with a waste bin filled with black goop, Narrowing my eyes I took a step back and closed the door behind me. There was something Chris was not telling me.

Turning back towards the front door, I placed my attention on meeting this new pack and this new alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing had really changed about Beacon Hills, everything was basically still the same as when I left 17 years ago. I drove around with my windows down taking in the cool air, there was no need to have the air conditioning on to kill my gas. I checked the school, I checked the local parks and I checked around the shopping areas. I didn't get a single scent of the group, it was as if they had vanished from the town. Pulling my car into a parking lot I looked at the local vet office, Chris had told me about this one as well.

Putting up my windows, I turned the car off and stepped out of the car looking at the building. Deaton was the local vet and he helped with the pack, clicking the button to lock my car I walked into the building, I was announced by a ding over the door. A few seconds later there was a bald man standing in front of me in a while coat, he looked to be in his late 30's.

"How can I help you?" He asked while placing his hands on the desk.

I knew was his desk was made of out, so I casually walked over and placed my hands on the desk as well while giving him a smile.

"My name is Alex Argent, I was sent by Chris Argent to keep an eye on the pack. To help if need be, do you know where they could have vanished to." I spoke politely knowing pretty well what he was capable of doing.

I watched him closely and soon he nodded while standing up straight, I did the same thing while placing my hands in my pocket to clear the pain.

"Mexico, to search for a pack member-"

"Derek..." I cut him off while looking out of the window, Chris was right that Derek had gotten taken. My eyes went back to his and I nodded at him. "Thank you for your help." Turning I went to leave but stopped.

"Alex, what are you?" I heard him speak, but he wasn't speaking in a regular tone; it was a tone that was just above a whisper. I clenched my jaw and walked out of the vet office and over to my yellow and black camaro, my bumblebee.

Starting up the engine I placed my hands on the wheel and smirked.

"Alright Bee, we are off to Mexico." Smiling I pulled out of the drive way and back onto the road, some people thought me weird that I talked to my car. They just didn't understand, I had this car since I was 18 years old and it got me out of a lot of trouble plenty of times.


	4. Chapter 4

I parked my car just out of the city boundaries, walking the rest of the way was a much better idea then pulling into the city with a nice fresh car. They would try and pick it for parts in a matter of seconds, which would cause a lot of deaths. Patting my car on the hood I looked towards the city, I knew exactly where to go and who to see.

"I'll see you late Bee." I stated to my silent car as I made my way towards the city.

My arms were folded across my chest as I stood and stared at the two men in front of me, this was a family that I truly did not want to deal with; a family then took the rules to the bone. The family of merciless hunters, the Calaveras. I am a hunter and I knew my boundaries. They were just as bad as Gerard. My eyes scanned the door way and saw the camera staring down at me, I simply smiled and looked back at the two men.

"Well, A hunter needs to speak with the other hunter." I placed my hands on my hips and looked back at the camera, my smile now gone and a serious look had replaced it.

Seconds later the door opened.

Once I got through the long hall, then the people who were stuck in a lapse of time from partying, I was finally walking to her door. Pushing it open I was greeted with her sitting at the table with a smug look on her face, her hands folded on the table as I walked over and took a seat in front of her.

"Alex Argent, the one who went missing; yet only two Argents knew how to contact you." The look on her face never faltered.

"Where is the pack, I was sent to be a babysitter and to _rescue_ Derek." I had already become bored of this conversation, I just wanted the answers so I could leave.

She leaned back in her chair and placed her hands on her lap, licking her dry lips she watched me carefully. I heard the men walk in front of the door and hold onto their guns, some men were calm while others were scared to no end. They never knew what was going to happen to them.

"You are not an ordinary Argent, there's something different about you." She spoke.

I leaned forward and looked at her intently.

"I didn't come to talk about me, where are they so I could get out of here."

Being a hunter with a secret was not as easy as it looks, you have to keep your natural composer and you have to make sure that no other hunter figured it out. Hunters didn't like secrets and I couldn't blame them, I was a walking secret which meant I was walking target.

"The church, where you did your initiation." She spoke softly as my eyes slightly widened, that place was a place of horrors. My parents had brought me there to kill something, I thought I killed it but to be honest; it haunted my dreams for years.

"Thank you." Standing I turned and walked to the door but stopped and looked at her.

"You do know who took him right?" She leaned forward as I turned my body to face her.

"No, I don't really care." I replied while folding my arms.

"Oh but you do, because she is an Argent."

My eyes narrowed, there had only been two female argents that have been killed and I watched them both go six feet under. My eyes went back to hers and I knew she wasn't lying, with out another word I was out of the room and the building. the walk back to my car was hot and annoying, I was sticky and my feet hurt.

Once at my car, I turned the air conditioning on blast and leaned back into my seat. I had to catch up to them before it got dark, turning my car around I sped off into the direction of the church, music blasting along with the A.C.

* * *

By the time I had gotten close enough it was dark and it was the most dangerous time to be around this place. I had pulled my car into the abandoned city and soon was parked next to a jeep, my headlights shone on the few people standing in front of my car. Two of them were holding someone and they others were looking at me confused, getting out of my car but leaving it on I looked at the person they were holding as they lifted there head.

My mouth opened when I saw the face look up at me, I saw the young boy and my heart almost dropped.

"Derek?"


	5. Chapter 5

The questions flew out on the table as they all stood over him, he was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping; I stood in the back leaning against the wall with my arms folded. There was no need for me to speak about anything or even place my opinion, this was up to them. This was there fight and I was only here to watch, step in if need be.

"what do we do?" Scott spoke while looking at Derek.

The young Derek brought so many unwanted memories from when I was a child, the times we would leave for hours and come back late; get in trouble. When I found out what he was, when I found out that we shouldn't have been hanging out. When I left with out saying goodbye.

"He's freezing." Lydia spoke causing Daeton to touch his skin.

They all looked at each other and then looked at me, I knew there were going to be questions of who I was and what was I doing here. I averted my gaze and started to look at the instruments on the table next to me, some where sharp, others were needles. I lifted the blade and looked at all of them with a smirk on my face, I watched Stiles take a step back and stand behind Scott.

"She scares me, she's worse then Derek." He spoke while looking at Derek.

"You three should go home and get some rest." Deaton finally spoke up causing me to look over, Scott looked ready to pass out, Stiles looked pretty tired as well and Lydia just looked as if she didn't really care. "If you what you say about Kate is true, then he is safe here." My ears perked at her name and I moved my body forward.

"Kate? Do you mean Kate argent?" This time everyone's eyes were on me.

"She speaks..." Stiles spoke while rubbing his head.

My eyes went from them to Derek and then to the Alpha, I was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Yes, Kate Argent. Do you know her?" Deaton shifted his body as he looked at me, he had the judging look.

I hated the judging look.

"what is she?" I asked while walking up to them, Chris was right when he said he had a feeling of who took Derek. I never thought it would be here though.

"We aren't sure just yet, maybe a were-jaguar. Who are you?" Scott spoke causing my eyes to look at him.

"Yeah you came out of like no where, who are you and why are you scarier then Derek." Folding my arms and ignoring Stile I looked back at Derek.

"I'll stay, you three go home." Walking past Daeton I took a seat in a chair right by Derek's head, I could stop him if he gets up and freaks out. I pretty much ignored the rest of the conversation that they were having, sometimes they would look at me for an answer but I still ignored them and stayed in my own little world.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was silent except for Derek's soft breathing, Deaton was in the other room checking on the animals and Lydia who pushed to stay was sitting there staring at me. My eyes scanned Derek's body checking to see if anything was wrong with him, but he seemed like he was fine. As if he wasn't stuck in a tomb a few hours before hand.

"So...how do you know Kate?" My eyes averted to Lydia who sat there silently, she was the banshee. I ignored her question and looked back to Derek as the memories flushed through my mind.

_Derek was laughing as we walked down the dirt path, we were twelve years old and had snuck out of the house once again. By the time our parents would find out it would have been to late, his hand was entwined with mine as we walked over to our broken down tree spot. A week earlier I had found out that he was supernatural, a werewolf. At first it scared it me but seeing as he was my world, I became fine with it._

"So tell me more about yourself, about you werewolf side." I rested my head on his shoulder as he gripped my hand.

"There's a whole lot to tell, I was born a wolf and change every full moon. I have to learn how to control my other side though, even though I am a pure werewolf." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I would love to be what you are." I mumbled to him as I looked at the ground, I always felt out of place; there was something different about me. Maybe it was because I wanted to be different.

"You're something different, I hear my parents talking about it. Argents, it means hunter. You're a born hunter." My eyes lifted from the ground as I sat up straight and looked at him, a hunter? I had heard of my parents speaking of them, mentioning my name a few times but had never said anything to me.

I nibbled my bottom lip.

"Do you know what a hunter does Alex?" He asked leaning closer to me, his eyes turning yellow.

"No." I leaned closer.

"They hunt werewolves." His lips touched mine softly, I could feel the tears brim at my eyes; I never wanted to hunt him. He was my world, you can't hunt your world, Can you?

"I think she's ignoring me." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to Lydia and Deaton, they were both staring at me intently.

My eyes scanned over to the clock, it was three in the morning and neither of them were sleeping. Closing my eyes and shaking my head I opened them and looked back at them, I could sense how tired Lydia was and how she was struggling to stay awake. She either wanted answers or wanted to make sure that Derek was okay. I looked at Deaton, calm and alert. Just like a Druid Emissary would be.

"I remember you." I pointed a finger at Deaton who stayed calm.

Lydia looked from him to me and then crossed her arms leaning back into the chair, I knew that she was going to pass out from being so tired sooner or later.

"I don't remember you, but you look familiar." He placed his hands on the table and watched me, I didn't really want to get into the conversation. I was just expecting him to say okay and walk away, but that's not what they did.

"You worked for the Hale family when they were alive." I crossed my legs, my pants rubbing together and my sneakers tapping the under part of the silver table.

There was a moment of silence before he looked at me with a shocked expression, a smile placed on his lips as he stood up straight and took a good look at me.

"You are the Argent, the one that was always in the house as she belonged there. The only one to know their secret." He didn't falter his calm appearance once. "Then your family moved, so why did Chris send you here to help them?" I ignored the question and stood, I was thirsty and walked over to the nearest refrigerator to find something to drink, opening it I froze as I stared at the open bottle in front of me.

I felt my body go rigid as the smell hit my sensitive nose, closing my eyes and taking in the sweet smell I soon pulled my body away and stood with my back to the doctor.

"I'm thirsty, do you have water?" I could feel his eyes in my back and soon I heard his footsteps walk into another room and then came back with an open bottle of water, with out turning around I placed my hand out and felt the bottle against my fingers. Quickly I chugged the water and then turned around, Deaton wasn't paying me much mind. Lydia was asleep and I was feeling the need to sleep for a week.

* * *

I stood in the bathroom just staring at my reflection, there was a huge difference that happened in such short amount of time. I was mad at myself for losing that one second of control, that one second where I would have went back ten steps when I had taken twenty steps forward. I was mad that I wanted it, I wanted the metallic taste to flow down my throat. I ran my tongue over my teeth as I looked in the mirror, my eyes were different now, red like blood. Closing my eyes I calmed myself but flinched when I heard someone fall into something causing a loud crash.

Quickly I left the bathroom just as someone ran out of the back door, I saw Lydia holding Deaton who had a gash in his arm. There was no point in chasing Derek, I knew where he was going. Turning I looked back at the two who stared at me, Lydia had wide eyes while Deaton still looked calm even though he had just been attacked by a wolf.

"What happened?" I asked looking at them, Lydia raised an eye brow as she titled her head.

"Your eyes, they were just red..now their yellow...and now they are your normal grey." I blinked and held my composer.

"Answer my question, what happened?" I looked at Deaton who was now standing with his hand on his arm.

"He woke up and freaked out, Lydia call Scott." Turning I walked out of the building before they could continue, I was going to get Derek and bring him back.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the hood of my car just staring at the torn down house, it had been years since I saw this house; something so beautiful and lively now torn down into ashes. This was time where I hated being an Argent because of Kate, because she wanted to fuck Derek to get close to the family and then burn them all alive. In ways I was thankful that Derek had went on a trip with his sister a week before, Peter had kept me pretty much up to date on Derek's life. He told me about Paige, then all of Derek's troubles right up to the fire.

Sadly Peter didn't die in that fire and because I had started fresh once more he had no way of contacting me, I was perfectly fine with that. Standing up I walked around the hood and got in the drivers side, Derek wasn't here and from the looks of it I knew where he would be.

The police department was filled with people, some day drunks, some people who got into fights; what you could think of were there. My only priority was finding Derek and getting him in the right state of mind, my eyes scanned the whole area but I couldn't find him; his scent was strong and yet he wasn't in sight.

"You." I walked up to the nearest officer.

"Yes ma'am how can I help you?" He asked softly.

"First, don't ever call me that again. Second, Derek hale..Where is he?" I asked while watching him, he swallowed and then pointed to the room where I saw Derek, Scott and Stiles walking out of the room. My strides were long as I walked up to them causing all three to stop and look at me, Stiles just standing slightly behind Scott.

My eyes went to Derek who just watched me with the same smug look on his face.

"What did you say?" I looked at Scott, I knew that he knew what I was asking.

"How did you even find us? You don't have any numbers to contact us?" Stiles asked, I could here the sarcasm in his voice causing me to send him a glare.

My eyes went back to Scott who stood there watching me, Derek walked past as he was called to fill out some papers.

"I lied to him, I didn't like it but it happened." My eyes never left Scotts.

To be honest I had a level of respect for the Alpha, Derek soon joined us and Scott told Stiles to take him back to his house and told me to go with him to speak with this _him_ person. I stood for a second watching them both walk out of the building, I was never one to take orders from someone.

"Are you coming?" Scott stood looking at me with a soft gaze, sighing I followed him silently.

* * *

We stood in front of a building where I saw a young female standing as if waiting for us, my eyes went from her to Scott.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while walking up to her, I stood behind just watching.

"I heard you were coming here so, I came; you might need help." She followed Scott who walked past her, I slowly followed behind wondering about this person we were going to see. I didn't listen to Scott and this females conversation as we walked up the stairs and around a few corners.

They finally stopped at a metal door that Scott opened, I heard his heart speed up as we walked into the loft. It smelt like two people one more then the other, my nose scrunched as his scent went up my nostrils. I heard the girl talk about Scott's heart rate and then I heard _his_ voice.

"He's not good with introductions." Peter placed the book down and moved to where he was now sitting staring at the young girl, Scott stood back.

"Peter, this is Malia." My eyes narrowed, so this was the female coyote. My eyes went back to peter because of his quick movement, he looked astonished to see her; like she was a missing link or something. He mentioned something about her eyes but I tuned them out as I looked around the loft from my spot, it was large but pretty empty.

"Alex?" My attention snapped over the Hale as I sent him a _shut your mouth before you speak_ glare. Scott was already on alert seeing that Peter knew who I was, taking a step to the side Peter took a few steps closer.

"Alex...Argent." I felt the growl coming up from my throat but quickly stopped it, dear god this man pissed me off to no end. I kept my cool however and kept my mouth closed as I felt my fangs starting to extend. My attention was pulled to Scott who shuffled his feet to face in my direction.

"You're an Argent?" He asked, concern filled his voice. I knew what Allison meant to him, another reason I wanted to steer clear of the teenager.

"Does your lover know that you're back in town." Peter smirked as he walked over to the table, my fist were in a ball as I watched him.

"Stop speaking before I rip your tongue and vocal cords out." My voice held venom as I spoke causing the two teenagers to take a step back, Peter raised his hands in defense while turning his attention back to the teens.

I didn't really pay much mind to the conversation, how ever I did catch clips of something they were talking about. Something about claws going to deep and if a person survived would they become a werewolf or something. I stood looking out of the window and acted like I was listening this time, but I was. Peter rambled on and then stopped when he realized that he indeed created a monster.

"Scott your phone is ringing, already three times in a row." I mentioned while observing the area. It was pretty dark out by now, the moon wasn't full but was almost there.

"How did you know his phone was ringing when I couldn't even hear it." Peter spoke next to me, his hands behind his back. I saw Malias reflection in the window just watching us, I was starting to hate Chris.

"You're deaf...It's the old age." I muttered as I took a step to the side, not really wanting to be close to him.

He chuckled.

"Kate had Derek, what could she want from Derek." This time I turned around, I was getting tired of Kate by the second. I walked past Peter and then past the teenagers, I heard Peter mention the triscalion and then heard Scott stop me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"You forget, I am not one of _you_. Don't treat me like one, I will kill you in a heart beat if given the chance. You're just lucky I have morals and respect." Turning I walked out of the loft, the building and walked to my car.


	8. Chapter 8

I waited until the three of them came out of the building, I had no idea where Kate would take Derek because I didn't know anything about their prized cherished pieces. I watched as Scott got onto his bike with Malia on the back, then my eyes scanned over to Peter who was tapping on my window softly as if it would break if he tapped to hard. Groaning I unlocked the door and he climbed in, my car instantly wreaked of his scent and that stupid cologne he wore.

"You're different." He spoke while I backed out of the spot and started to follow after Scott.

"Don't speak to me Peter." I said while pressing the on button for my radio, I needed something to drown him out.

The music stopped when his finger pressed it off causing my hands to tighten on the wheel, I took a deep breathe as he continued to talk.

"Like I said, you are different. Angrier, edgy, jumpy, not the Alex I knew as a kid." I saw from the corner of my eye that he was going through my things, my foot slammed on the break causing his head to collide with the dashboard.

"Stop touching my stuff, stop pressing into what you need to leave _alone_. I am different, yes. Leave it alone Peter." I started driving once more to catch up to Scott who was about two minutes ahead of me, it didn't take long to catch up to him.

"No, I won't leave it alone. I saw you grow up to a teenager, what happened." I shook my head, this man never stopped. He acted as if he cared but in reality he only cared about two things, himself and power.

Parking my car next to Scotts bike I climbed out and watched them, Peter started to walk and I quickly followed locking my car behind me. Scott and Malia hot on my trail.

"What is she?" I tilted my head slightly as I heard Malia talking to Scott.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Alex, she isn't human. What is she? She smells different, to different. Like two different things in one body." I heard her reply to Scott and I narrowed my eyes.

How was it that everyone else couldn't sense a damn thing fully but with her, she picked it all up with her little nose. She was getting on my list with Kate and Peter, I didn't like when people prodded into my never responded to her but I could feel him staring me down as we climbed the stairs, the the growl echoed around us causing me to stop as the hairs on my arms stood up.

"What was that?" I asked looked at the three of them, Malia was the one ready to attack.

"It's like the same thing in Mexico." She said while looking at the tunnel.

"It's smells like a human under bone?" I looked up at Peter as his eyes widened, I watched him take a step back and could sense the fear all over him. His arm outstretched grabbing Malia so she wouldn't attack the thing. "Berserkir. And I'm stopping you so we can survive." I watched him let go of Malia and turn, then run.

"Peter!" I ran up after him but stopped seeing that he vanished. "Coward!" I yelled into the empty area as I heard Malia and Scott running towards me, I didn't think twice. I Ran.

We ran down the hall and turned but stopped when another one came out of no where, I tilted my body back just as it swung its arm and missed me. Getting up I ran behind Scott who was now hand in hand with one, Malia was on the floor moving back scared due to an slice on her leg. I looked at the both of them and weighed my options, I could run and leave. Sighing I heard Scotts call and turned towards him to see his face being smushed into a wall, If I left Chris would kill me.

So I took the step towards Scott, my eyes turning red and my teeth turning into fangs. My speed increased and my strength did as well, My hands wrapped around the bones as I lifted it with everything I had and swung it into the nearest wall. Scott stood and caught his breath but quickly turned to help Malia which end up with them both on the floor.

I truly hated babysitting.

Turning my eyes now yellow, my teeth turned into fangs and my nails extended into claws I rushed as the two Berserkers shoved the Kitsune to the ground, a growl escaped my lips as I clawed, shoved and fought them the best of my abilities. I stopped as Derek came into view, taking a step back and now standing next to Scott; we watched as Derek continued the battle.

"What are you?" I heard Scott whisper causing me to look at him for a second.

I didn't respond to his question, instead I watched as the Berserkers ran and a tall well built handsome Derek stood in front of us with yellow eyes. Turning with out a word, I walked back to my car and headed back to the apartment.


End file.
